


Kisses in the rain

by KingdomOfIsolation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post 9x23, brief mention of April
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not very good at kiss scenes as I usually just write "And then they kissed" so here's my shot at writing a proper kiss scene, hope it's not too shoddy.

"Dean is alive?" Castiel blinks. Once. Twice. It took him a good couple of hours to get to the bunker, and he had tried to prepare himself for the worst (Dean lifeless, cold.), but when arriving at the bunker and asking Sam where Dean was, Sam had replied _"Outside, didn’t you see him? said he needed some air"_

"Now, yeah, he…was dead a couple of hours ago" Sam rubs his temples "He won’t tell me what happened, but hey it’s not the weirdest thing to happen, right?" Sam forces a smile, which drops quickly.

"It is raining"

"Crap. We need to bring him in before he catches something"

Sam heads to the bunkers’ entrance, but Cas places a hand on his shoulder to stop him

"I am not affected by the cold, I’ll retrieve him"

Sam nods “thanks”

Cas heads outside

* * *

 

 Cas eventually finds Dean in the forests outside the bunker, sitting against a tree.

"Dean?" a raindrop temporarily blurs vision in one of Castiel’s eyes; Cas pushes away the alarm of ‘that shouldn’t have happened’ to deal with later

"Cas?" Dean looks soaked to the bone but doesn’t seemed fazed by it, he slides up the tree until he is standing and facing the direction of Cas

Cas takes in a sharp breath he doesn’t need (or maybe he does now?) "I came to the bunker expecting you to be dead"

Dean frowns, water drips from his rain flattened hair “Sorry to disappoint”

Cas is walking forwards without even thinking, he opens his arms and wraps them tightly around Dean’s shoulders, Dean Laughs, but it’s short and strained, and pulls his arms up and hugs Cas back.

"You uh, know right? You can see it can’t you?"

Dean breaks the hug Cas stares at him. Dean’s eyes turn black.

"I knew" Cas says with a sigh

"I couldn’t even die right, I didn’t want to become this. I’m a monster."

Cas brings up his hand to gently cup the right side of Deans face, who leans into the touch ever-so-slightly “I can see a demons true face, yours is merely a reflection of your own bright soul- this is barely a…dot on your soul, you are no monster. Sam and I will find a way to save you”

Cas smiles but Dean merely stares back somewhat shocked and mesmerized "What?" Cas tilts his head

"I can see your true form, Cas"

"Oh" a strange feeling settles in Cas’s stomach.

"Can I…" Dean licks his lips, then shakes his head

"Can you…?" Cas feels anticipation for…something, a few movies from the media that was downloaded to his brain come to mind and suddenly Cas understands. "That. Yes."

And then there’s a pair of lips pressed against his own, the strange feeling in his stomach seems to become stronger, one of Deans’ hands rests on Cas’s hip. He wraps an arm around Dean’s neck, kissing back with a similar force as Dean.

It’s strange, the act itself is similar to his kisses with April, but the feeling is entirely different

April was practically a stranger

Dean is…his best friend, his cause, his weakness

His love?

Cas concludes yes, when the kiss breaks and Cas looks at Dean with his wet hair and his eyes that change from green to black then green again (he seems less able to control it after kissing Cas. huh) and his lips Parted so

He’s _Beautiful_ in every way, from aesthetically to his bright, beautiful and good soul

"I love you" Cas watches a drop of water slide down the side of Dean’s nose

"I, err, you, I too" Dean stutters

Cas kisses him this time, slow and gentle; Dean puts an arm around his shoulder and pulls him closer- making an almost mewling sound in his throat as he turns his head to a better angle When they break again Dean has a dopey smile “I love you” his eyes widen “I said it. I love you. I love you! I love you” he laughs. Real and happy this time.

"I was supposed to bring you back to the bunker" For the first time since coming outside, Cas shivers in the rain

Dean frowns again “Wait, that’s not good is it? That you can feel the cold?”

"We’ll work it out"

Dean smiles “Yeah…we will won’t we? I think we really can, Team free will together again”

Cas thinks they can too.

"Let’s go get you warmed up"

Dean holds out his hand Cas tentatively reaches back, and squeezes his hand

"Was that flirtation?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it was an offer"

They walked back to the bunker in an easy silence, hand in hand.

They’d sort it all out. There was hope and for now that was enough.

**END.**


End file.
